The drama of chaos
by Ichigo -usagi Wizu
Summary: Daisuke is going to play the drama yet again... and in the special case they're going to have gender swap. humor crept in as Dark and Krad interfered in the show, and what about the threat of a big furball? R&R you're more than welcome!
1. It begins with

Summary: it is again the summer school festival and yet again Daisuke is forced to be a princess in a gender-swapped version of 'Snow White'

Summary: it is again the summer school festival and yet again Daisuke is forced to be a princess in a gender-swapped version of 'Snow White'! And to make things worse Riku is going to play the role as the prince! And with the disturbing spirit of yet another Artifact Dark stole, can he survive and live to tell the tale? And can he keep the secret for himself, by not transforming in the middle of the drama?

Yup, this is a humor/angst fic full of tortures based on my everyday school life. No OCs and I'm focusing in the drama Snow White just because I like it.

Irving: my god, Jayce! Dark is a duck? Wahahahaha!

Just ignore him, he's my 'partner in crime' you could say, and what I mean crime is stealing time for writing drafts for this fic. He helped me in one way too.

Notes to be noted:

"What?" – talking.

'What?' – thinking.

/what? / - heart to heart chat, like Daisuke with Dark.

something - some other words.

Daisuke (Dark) – the bracket means who is in control, in this example, the body is Daisuke but the mind is Dark.

-whack- - sound effects.

Okay, then, let's go to the Story, nya!

--

"Yo! Thanks, minna-san for getting here in this time of school break! I've set up the class so that we can borrow the time until the school festival!" announced Saehara Takeshi as he stood in front if the class.

"For the coming festival we are going to have the drama 'Snow White' but with a twist in the plot and… we are going to have gender-swap!"

'What? Gender swap? You're got to be kidding me, really!' Daisuke thought. He could tell that something really bad was going to happen… since he had it before on the drama of 'Ice and the Snow'

"And now, we are going to vote on the main characters!" Saehara announced out loud.

And the results were…

Niwa Daisuke as: Snow White (25 of 33 votes)

Harada Riku as: The Prince (20 of 33 votes)

Harada Risa as: The Queen's Knight (19 of 33 votes)

Hiwatari Satoshi as: The Queen (27 of 33 votes)

Saehara Takeshi as: The Ugly Witch (18 of 33 votes)

"You are all meanies! Why do I have to be the ugly witch?" cried Takeshi. "Of all persons, WHY ME?" Takeshi moaned.

"Do you know the reason? It's because it really fits you to be the ugly witch," Riku mocked in satisfaction of the fact. Though, she was very nervous of her own role. 'Being the prince… does it means that I'll kiss Niwa-kun?' she thought, and blushed a little. She rubbed he lips and remembered her first kiss with that pervert

"Hey Riku, what are you daydreaming about?" Risa asked, "and why are you blushing?" she put her face in front of the tomboy teenager.

"No-nothing, never mind" Riku slipped.

Another announcement was again made by Takeshi. "And minna-san, this will be the staffs working for the drama!"

- Hio Mio as the make-up staff

- Eiji Miura as the setting staff

- Anna Keira as the Lighting staff

- Maka Minamura as the Narrator

"Kyaa! I'll be with Daisuke! Happy, happy yes I am!" Hio Mio exclaimed as she hugged Daisuke Really, really tightly it almost made Daisuke suffocate to death.

"Mio- chan…" Saehara Sighed. "Why it is always Daisuke and not me?"

-ding, dong! The class is over! All students get back to their houses, including Daisuke-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--Niwa's Place--

/Snow White, uh? Sucks to be you/ Dark giggled.

/Got it, got it, **Duck **the phantom thief, humph/ Daisuke responded, sighing afterwards.

/Hey! I'm **Dark **not **Duck**! / yielded the phantom thief, grumbling.

/It does sound the same, **Duck**-san/ repeated Daisuke

/You don't give me any mercy, don't you? / Dark sighed, /maybe I'm lucky or something, when Riku is the prince, you'll have so much time to turn into me! Go for it, Dai-chan! /

/No, I won't! You'll make the whole stage panicked! /

/Sheesh, you're no fun! By the way, remember your drama last time? Beware of your sweat pants. You won't like anyone seeing it again like back then/ warned Dark.

/yeah, I know. And that was an embarrassing situation, Hiwatari-kun hugging me up tight like that…/

/and it'll be Riku who holds you up tight if you repeat that act in this drama… how romantic! And that's the right time to transform into me! / Dark exclaimed.

/No, I won't let it! Dork…/

/Hey! I'm Dark not Dork! /

"Dai-chan! Come here already and eat your dinner!" Emiko called.

"Okay, Mom! I'll be right there in a minute!" Daisuke answered as he got downstairs.

--000--Hiwatari's Apartment--000--

/Hey, Krad/ Satoshi called.

/what's up, Satoshi-sama? / Krad asked /It's not like usual that you called me, what's wrong with you? /

/Hey, it's my mind, so I'm free to do whatever I like/ Satoshi retorted /and I was going to ask you about making a deal, but I think you won't need it then/

/wait, what kind of deal is that? / Krad asked in curiosity.

/got ya/ Satoshi shot.

/alright, alright, you got me. Jeez, you've been acting childishly lately, Satoshi-sama/ Krad retorted /now tell me that deal/

/okay, okay, how about we exchange time? You don't disturb me and I won't disturb you in your actions/

/and how that deal will benefit me? / Krad inquired.

/Look, if you keep this situation up I'll die, and you'll die too/

/I won't die; I'm not even a human. How can I die? / Krad asked. He's got a point there.

/that means you're back to the black wing's dimension? I'd better die rather than being in that world full of blankness/ Satoshi retorted.

/you mean? /

/What I meant is, I am the last of the Hikari family, and do you think you can just transfer yourself that easily? /

/I think no/

/well then, you can transfer yourself but it will be, like, ages. /

/and why is it? /

/BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I HAD AT LEAST A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD BOY YOU BRAINLESS CHUNK OF A HUNTER!!/

/Walah, Calm down, Satoshi-sama! /

/and it's up to you to agree to it or not/

/I guess I can't quite escape this, eh? It's a deal then, Satoshi-sama/

--Next Day, Azumano High School, Grade 2-2--

"Hi, minna-san, I'm finished with the script!" Takeshi exclaimed as he slammed the script paper on the table. "Now for Session 1, get here, Hiwatari! And you too, Hideyoshi! You'll fill the magic mirror part!"

Satoshi stepped forward and was given a copy of the script. He read it carefully as he always did, and was rather shocked knowing the fact that he had to do SADISTIC, SARCASTIC acts. When he can act cool he just can't do otherwise. And more to the fact he also can't do NARCISSM.

/Satoshi-sama, need a helping hand? I think I can do this… drama thing/ Krad pleaded. And for you to know, he has been a drama queen in the dimension of Hikari's Artworks (those who read the manga should've understand about those dimensions)

/Alright, just don't do anything to my body, OK? / Satoshi was worried about what his alter-ego will be doing in front of his friends.

/OK then, Satoshi-sama/ Krad gave Satoshi a thumb up, as he took over.

"Are you ready, everyone? Okay, then… session 1, begins!" Saehara exclaimed with excitement.

--the drama session, begin!!--

Once upon a time, in a beautiful valley surrounded by forests, there was a castle, which inside resides a beautiful queen. The queen was very beautiful, yet she has an ugly heart.

Satoshi (Krad): waving his hands gracefully mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me who is the prettiest woman in the world!

This graceful play of Satoshi freaked Daisuke out. He asked his alter ego /hey, Dark…/ he called.

/zzz… uh, what? / Dark asked back. Such a sleeping beauty, he is.

/Do you know…? I feel something wrong from Hiwatari-kun. That voice and attitude, it's not like him/

/ARE YOU BRAINLESS OR ELSE? That guy obviously isn't the chief commander! That's Krad! /

/yeah… it's more like Krad to do that kind of thing… wait, how did you know about that? /

/I'm his counterpart; I know almost everything about him! And what's more, he's the drama queen in my world! How can't I understand his drama play? /

/maybe you're right Dark/

Hideyoshi: you, oh thou master, is as pretty as the scarlet roses, but yet the prettiest woman is not thy, there is one woman, prettier than thee. Her skin is as white as snow, lips as red as red rose, ruby sparkling eyes, and hair as black as ebony wood. Her name is Snow White, prettiest woman indeed.

Satoshi (Krad): No, that can't possibly be! I'm the prettiest woman to live! That Snow White… daughter of a bitch…

Saehara: cut! CUT! Satoshi! You're playing WAY too bashful! The Queen doesn't swear! Are you alright? You've been calmer than this…

Satoshi (Krad) seemed to be angry with this thing of cutting his grand act, so he grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him into the air. "Do you have any problems? I've been playing the way you ordered!" he growled fiercely.

/Dark, what are we going to do? This is so un-Hiwatari-kun like! / Daisuke asked his alter ego.

/Just stay calm and watch/ Dark answered firmly, /the chief commander should be able to handle this/

But what Dark said to calm Daisuke down proved to be wrong. Satoshi's eyes was starting to turn yellow, marking the start of the transformation.

/this IS bad/ Dark said /Daisuke, Let me take over! I'll end this mess, but this will be painful; so hold on! /

/you bet! / (Dark took over)

"Satoshi-kun… stop it, it's painful…" Saehara grasped for air as Satoshi (Krad) strangled him harder.

/Krad! Stop it! Krad! / Satoshi shouted as he tried to calm his alter ego down.

/Well, Satoshi-sama, let me punish this little brat first/

/well, what can I say? /

"Hiwatari-kun, Snap out of it!" Daisuke (Dark) cried as he put repetitive slaps on Satoshi (Krad)'s cheeks. Riku, seeing this, is up to the rescue.

"Ni-Niwa-kun… I'll help too!" Riku took a metal baseball bat and hit it hard on his head. It was sure to be painful, because Satoshi began to bleed massive amount of blood it was enough to make him dead but goodness knows why, he didn't. It just made the two spirits in Sato's body fainted out. So it's a gamble which one wakes up first will take over the body. And if Krad does, that will be a disaster. Dark, knowing the situation, withdrew and again the innocent Niwa Daisuke regained full control of his body. The next thing Daisuke saw was a pool of red liquid leading to the body of his best friend Hiwatari Satoshi. Daisuke was really shocked to see the bleeding brunette below him.

"W-what have I done?" he asked nervously.

"You've… been possessed for a moment? Harada-san here smacked that brunette's head for you, you should be thankful." Takeshi explained, "O yea and you two did save me. Thanks, Daisuke, Riku"

"your welcome, well, first things first. We gotta bring this bleeding brunette to the medical room if we don't want him to die right here and now" Riku said as she lifted Satoshi on the hand and headed to the medical room.

/I rather had him die here right now, though./ retorted the phantom thief in Daisuke's mind. /with that creepy boy and Bloody hunter disappearing that will be much easier for me/

/oh, come on…/

And the two of them arrived in the Medical room (should I say it the three of them?)

--end of chapter 1--

Whee, first chapter finally done! (but the real thing it is only 3/5 of it) hope you like it! And if you don't review in two weeks I'm gonna make this a one-shot. For those I already reviewed… oh please review! I beg you with puppy eyes and so on? And I also receive flames, but it'll be used to burn my friends' sharp mouths.


	2. trouble with medics

Nya-nya-nya! So long time until I've been able to update this lil' story! Sorry, the genre was going to be humor-angst, but a sudden chappie 3 made it all adventurous. But the humor will be **still** in the story, so stay tuned! By the way, this time I **really** won't update until someone is kind enough to give me a review. Bye!

Additional notes:

"What?" speaking

"_What_?" heart to heart chat

what? author's note.

Chapter 2

Problems at medicines

The three finally arrived at the medical room. Daisuke kept silent and so does Riku when Dark seems to be challenging himself into teasing Daisuke, so that the redhead would transform into him and let him flirt Riku instead.

First known thing: Dark has the motto: "I am you, so that means your holy maiden is mine too, right?"

"_Come on, Daisuke. Are you lame or something? You're only here with your girlfriend! You can at least give her the sweet hug or something; or maybe even a kiss_?"

"_In your dreams, Dark! You only wanted to flirt with Riku, right?_"

"_You got me_"

"_Well then, I just WON'T_!" Daisuke yelled, but only in his mind to make sure Riku doesn't suspect him. He tightened the bandage on Satoshi's head, but without looking.

"_You're no fun at all, Daisuke. Daiki used to laugh at this joke_" Dark complained.

'Grandpa laughed at that? Oh geez…' Daisuke thought, not aware of Dark's ability to read Daisuke's mind.

"Hey, I heard THAT! By the way, be **really** careful about those bandages, you'll kill the chief commander that way"

"What?" Daisuke wondered as he looked in front of him and found that the bandage was **way** too tight. He panicked and quickly released some of them, saving the chief commander, that's what our phantom thief called Hiwatari Satoshi, from lack of oxygen.

When Daisuke is getting busy with the bandages, Riku had her own job- preparing the medicines. She tried really hard to open a bottle but failed miserably. She pulled it with force and… hit an opened bottle of 70 alcohol, which made its way to the blunette's forehead. There was an awkward silence. No screaming, no shouting, and that will be weird if we saw our chief commander running around screaming when we are sure he was unconscious.

Riku cleared her throat, "well, I think at least he won't be infected by bacteria and germs" she said nervously.

"But you're torturing him!" Daisuke shouted, "Bleeding head plus alcohol equals hell!"

"And since when you know about it?"

"Well it hurts when you got your hand bleeding and you put alcohol on it, it'll take a greater effect when you have your head bleeding instead of your hand!"

"I'm fine, really" replied a flat, cool, familiar voice. "Thanks for helping me"

The couple-in-war turned to the direction where the voice was coming just to be shocked. What they saw was a blunette covered in blood-red bandages, which is dripping wet from alcohol. One brief look and I'm sure you know who he is… he's the chief commander Satoshi Hiwatari. Again an awkward silence until Daisuke cleared his throat to speak.

"Hi-hi-Hiwatari-kun, are you sure you're all right with that condition?" Daisuke asked nervously into his half-mummied best friend.

"And what makes you so unsure about that?" he asked, pulling off his bandage. And not only has he been conscious, he had fully recovered from the hit as well.

"But wait… I thought you're still bleeding until a moment ago…!" Riku exclaimed, freaking out a bit. Is he a monster? She thought in mind.

"nah, I'll be fine, you don't' have to worry that much about me" Satoshi answered as he left the medical room.

Again an awkward silence occurred. Today in school was totally unbelievable. Crazy drama rehearsals, raging Daisuke and Satoshi, and what's worse are that darned medical room things. Daisuke sighed as he thought about all those things. The bell rang as the clock reached half past four. He gasped.

"Dai-chan! You got to get home before 16:45:56 this afternoon or something bad will happen to you! I've sent the advance notice at 6 o'clock!" Emiko said that morning.

"_Aw, this is __**bad**__!_" Dark exclaimed, "_You only got fifteen minutes and fifty-six seconds to get home!_"

"Say _that when you're outside, Dork_." Daisuke retorted, "_I'm the one in danger here, not you_"

"_Yeah, but I'm the one who does the stealing_!" Dark replied angrily. "_You're Emiko's child, Right? You're the one who's supposed to do her orders_!"

"_Yeah, all you say dork_**…**"

"_You'll never win in an argument against me, Daisuke. Admit the fact"_

"_As I said, all you said_"

-Niwa's residence, front door-

Daisuke finally arrived In front of his house after ten minutes of full-speed running. He was highly exhausted. And somehow the house looked creepier than usual, as if there was a monster about to leapt out as he opened the front door.

**as we can see, Daisuke here is scaring himself to death, no matter how many traps are in there and how sadistic Emiko has threatened his life, there's no way she would feed her own son into a monster. Well, that's what I thought**

"Okay, here goes…" Daisuke muttered under his breath as he touched the door knob.

"_WHOA!_"

"_Whoa!_"

"_Got ya!"_

"_Come on, Dark! No teasing here! This is a serious matter!_"

"_I just wanna have some fun! Is that a wrong thing to do?"_

"_But not here!"_

Daisuke gulped. He took his first step into the unusually creepy house. Nothing happened. He took another step and suddenly the floor tilted down. It's about to fall! Daisuke jumped and landed into a steady-looking tile of the floor. He pried on his surroundings. Nothing looked suspicious, unless a silent door beside him. He took a step forward, and suddenly the meant door opened, revealing a black, fierce, three-headed dog.

I take my words back, it seems that Emiko is mean enough to feed her own son into a monster

"_Whe-where did mom get this nasty dog?_" Daisuke exclaimed, as the scary dog growled.

"_No idea! At least I know one thing, run for our lives!_"

"_You're right, gotta scram!_"

Daisuke ran as fast as he could towards the one-and –only living room door, opened it violently, and realized her mother's final trap… a pitfall full of needle below it. He stopped as fast as he could, and jumped to the other edge of the pitfall, and opened the door.

In an instant, Emiko jumped and hugged her son tightly.

"Ooh, Dai-chan! Welcome home! I was so worried!"

What kind of worry would she have if she put a raging Cerberus to trial her son? Daisuke asked himself. But he wouldn't worry about that for now.

"Now, go to your bedroom and prepare yourself. You have to steal 'The Fang of The Canines', right?"

"Ok, mom." Daisuke replied, and then went to his bedroom, where Wiz has been waiting. When Wiz saw her master, it wagged its tail happily and jumped into Daisuke's shoulder.

"I'm home, Wiz" Daisuke responded to Wiz's action, while Wiz kyuu-ed happily and jumped into Daisuke's bed, reached a doll, and started to… do some kind of salsa dance.

"_Wiz is rather strange today, isn't he?_" Daisuke wondered.

"_Hmm? Are you talking to me?" _the phantom thief asked back.

"_No, forget it"_

"Dai-chan, are you dressed up yet?" Emiko asked, "Come down here and hurry!"

"I'll be right there, mom!"

00.56 seconds, Daisuke finished dressing up.

00.97 seconds, he is already in front of the room.

01.20 seconds, he tripped on the stairs and fell.

01.70 seconds, Daisuke reached the ground floor on his feet, because he jumped.

"Daisuke, remember the lines of our family, if you have to fall, fall like a phantom thief!" Emiko stated.

"oh, okay, mom…" Daisuke answered.

"And now let the other you do the jobs" and with that, Emiko showed Daisuke a small photo of Riku, but today a bit different. In the photo was Riku… changing her clothes. Daisuke's face turned as red as his hair a second before the transformation began. And a few second later Dark was already there, and the before-too-loose clothes now fit perfectly on his body.

"Ah, transformed at last!"

So, here I present the second chapter of Drama of Chaos. This was the most popular fiction in my class… but I wonder why there's no one reviewing?

Regards,

The Author.


	3. The battle in the temple

Chapter 3

The Blondie Hunter VS the Perverted Thief

**Review:**

"But you're torturing him! Bleeding head plus alcohol equals hell!"

"I'm fine, really"

"You'll be stealing the 'Fang of the canines', right, Daisuke?"

"Ah, transformed at last!"  


* * *

"Ah, Dark! You're still cool as usual!" Emiko exclaimed, her eyes shining as if there were stars in them.

"You always say that, Emiko" Dark replied. "So, what is today's target?"

"This is the exact location" Daiki stated as he handed a card, with a map on one side and a feather on the other side. Dark smiled as he took the card.

"So, the Moonlit bay, near the Azumano beach, right?" Dark asked as he looked at the card, "Just perfect for a full moon like today"

"Yes, and the 'Fang of the Canines' also gains its full power at full moon, so you have to be careful" Emiko explained. "We don't want to lose either you or Daisuke"

"Got that", Dark answered, smirking a bit. "Come 'ere, Wiz!"

Wiz kyuu-ed, jumping into Dark's shoulder. Dark petted its head and in an instant it turned into a pair of pitch black wing, which attached itself into Dark's back.

"I'll be going then" Dark said. He spread his black wings and flew away into the night sky.

* * *

-Moonlit Bay-

The moonlit bay was full of people wanting to see Dark appearance, and the Harada twins and also Saehara Takeshi were also there.

"Geez, as if Dark only appears once in a century" Riku sighed. "Are those morons going to shut their hell up blabbering about Dark or not? I'm BORED"

"Why not?" Risa, the younger twin of Harada asked, her eyes sparkling. "He's so cool! You're the odd one out for not being his fan!"

"You Dark-maniacs… I don't understand at all why did you all became the fan of the pervert. What's so cool about him?" Riku replied looking rather frustrated about her twin sister fanaticism.

"You don't understand at all, don't you?" Risa asked her older twin sister, with a little hint of mocking. "His hair… his body…oh I can't describe much!"

"Oh jeez, you're just WAY too fanatic about him…" Riku sighed at her twin sister.

"No matter what you two say, I'm sure that my father will catch Dark and put him behind the iron bars for sure!" Saehara interrupted.

"Your father better catch him or else, because your father had always failed catching him"

* * *

In the temple of moonlit bay, the polices are searching in desperate for Dark, followed by the grumblings of inspector Saehara.

"That bastard shameless Dark… he turned off all the security system!"

Meanwhile, Dark was walking through the corridors which leads to the fang of canines. whistling all the way.

"Ha, piece of cake" Dark sneered, "It's so boring without commander Hiwatari here. Humph".

"_Don't forget, Dark!_" Daisuke whined inside Dark's mind "_I still have homework to do, and it's for tomorrow!_"

"_Why don't you just skip the darned homework?_" Dark answered, laughing a bit. But not long after that, a white feather blew past his shoulder.

"Well, looks like a nice little welcome, isn't it?"

In front of Dark was a white-winged angel, in such a robe it seems to come from 18th century England. He had a long bang it covered his face, and an extremely long ponytail, ending with a cross. Who else? Krad, he is.

"Well, well. If it isn't Dark mousy" Krad muttered with a smirk on his face, "Are you after the Hikari's artworks, yet again?"

"Bingo, how did you know that?" Dark, the phantom thief answered. "By the way, why is it you're the one here, not that creepy boy?"

"Well, how to say that…" Krad replied, looking away, "Satoshi-sama gave me some free time"

Dark's violet eyes widened, "What? That creepy boy gave you free time? You must be kidding!"

"But I'm not, Dark. He really gave me some free time"

"Dark, I think he's serious" Daisuke said inside Dark's mind.

"No matter how serious he is, this time he must be fuckin' kidding!" Dark answered, rolling his eyes. "Have you **EVER** imagined the walking ice block to give free time to this snow princess?"

Krad, being the usual demonic angel, has a temperamental heart. AND, he hated it the most when someone called her girly nicknames. Fists clenched, he stormed towards Dark, and tried to punch his head off but failed miserably.

"So, our snow princess seems to have enraged… how sweet…" Dark snickered, avoiding a white feather thrown at him.

"I'm…not…a…snow…princess!" Krad shouted, stressing each word.

"Oopsie, little Kraddie has gone angry" Dark said in a sing-song voice, making Krad even angrier. The white angel dived up to the night sky, and started to gather a ball of yellowish light. The light glowed even brighter as he gathered his power, and finally Krad shot a beam of golden light straight at Dark. The Phantom thief barely dodged it, and the beam left a dent on the temple's floors.

"_Don't ruin the national treasure, Krad. You know I wouldn't want to pay for it"_ Satoshi said in Krad's mind, which is no help on making Krad relax at all.

"_Please shut your mouth up for now, master Satoshi"_ Krad said to Satoshi, as polite as ever. "_Now if I may borrow some magic power of yours…"_

"_Up to you, you have been using it a minute ago, though"_

"_My thanks, then…" _Krad answered. He summoned a few amount of magical power, which formed Into a white and gold rapier.

"Sword of light, Gladiat" Krad announced, he put a battle stance, and prepared to charge at Dark. Meanwhile, the infernal being (which I mean is Dark) has also gathered some amount of magic power, forming a pitch black blade with purple ornaments. Krad's Gladiat vibrated in response of Dark's weapon summoning. Dark checked the blade, also putting a battle stance.

"Yep, it's really my Cerberus blade" Dark said, stroking his blade "Bring it on, Kraddie"

The mockeries hit right in the spot. Vein popping out on his face, he started to charge like a mad bull at Dark, who swiftly dodged the attack. Startled, the holy (but insane) being swung his sword which clashed into Dark's blade, making quite a loud crashing sound. Snickering, Dark drew out his free hand hitting Krad on the back, paralyzing him for three seconds flat. The white angel was overwhelmed by his other self's powers but no, he's not going to lose that easily to that black-winged creature. The ethereal being got up, and swung his sword which flashed through the moonlight, against Dark's shoulder, leaving quite a big cut, which started to bleed immediately. Overwhelmed with the pain, the black angel fell on his knees.

"Accept your defeat, Dark Mousy" Krad stated. "You're no match for me"

"Well, maybe" Dark replied in his usual sing-song voice. Krad turned around to be surprised, because most of the cut has been healed.

"I-impossible!" Krad stuttered in shock "How can a wound heal so quickly?"

"Maybe I didn't tell you…" Dark muttered, "Dai-chan have the healing magic attribute" (see Author's note at the end of the chapter for further information)

"What? I didn't even thought of that…" Krad muttered under his breath, so nobody can hear him except himself.

"Shall we get started, then?" Dark asked as he got up, taking a feather.

"Wait, you don't mean…?"

"Yep" Dark answered as he started the incantation.

"**Hear me, the sacred spirits!**

**The ropes of the dark traps the body**

**Bend my enemy, Shadow chain!**"

A black ring immediately circled the ethereal being, and also in an instant tied him tightly on the ground. Snickering, Dark began to walk towards the Artwork, returning his blade into thin air.

"Maybe I am the winner after all, Krad" He said, walking closer to the altar containing the piece. Meanwhile, Krad, having lost his energy, turned back to Satoshi which fell on the ground fainted.

"Now the fang of canines is…" Dark announced as he grabbed the piece of work. But suddenly it emitted a very bright light which blinds the whole room…

**Now… what will happen to Krad and Dark? Obviously not good… stay tuned for more!**

**By the way, there is an allusion of another manga on this fanfic! Guess what, I'll give a review (flame-free guaranteed!) to anyone who answers correctly!**

**Additional note: **magic attributes, as mentioned in the story above, is the main characteristic of someone's magic powers. There are four attributes in all: the attack attribute, the healing attribute, the logic attribute and the guard attribute. For example Daisuke's attribute is 'healing' and Satoshi's is 'logic'. Ones with healing attributes have their wounds healed much more quickly and logic attributes has more magic power to spend (but doesn't mean they are stronger) and there are also six elements which is light, darkness, fire, water, thunder and wind.

* * *

**Extra: Author's blabbering**

Jayce: Hello, Everyone! Long time no see, ne!

Lilith (my OC): Yeah, Jayce. You have been playing chocobo tales on and on you forgot to write this fanfic.

Jayce: Hey! I just downloaded chocobo tales you can't blame me for playing it!

Lilith: at least you can use Saturday to write, and then you can play at Sunday!

Jayce: Maybe you're just angry I set your story stat to hiatus.

Lilith: That's a part of it.

Jayce and Lilith: (started a staring contest)

Mom: Jayce! Stop using the notebook It's 2 in the morning!

Jayce: okie-dokie! (turns the notebook off)

…r…e…v…i…e…w……p…l…e…a…s…e……

Thanks to…

Cerberus-san (the ID of my editor)

Leviathan, Bahamut and Carbuncle (they're my friends who doesn't want their names to be displayed)

Mom and dad (who encourages me to start the fanfic)

Eowynspen (my first reviewer)

AND YOU…!!!


	4. The Nightmare is coming!

Hiya! This is ichigo-usagi Wizu (or to call my real name Jayce) signing in! Here I present you the fourth chapter of **Drama of Chaos**, (which, of course have been delayed for more than a week, because I've strained my leg and is forbidden to go to the net café, or else they will make me totally regret it)

Now I shall give you a riddle…

**What really lies behind that rainbow?**

**Who waits in the end of wonder?**

**I we don't start, we'll never find the answer**

**We'll take the journey, let's go my friends**

Guess where that comes from via PM or review and I'll give you a free review! (Hint: it is a translation of anime lyric)

Let's go to the story, then…

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**The nightmare is coming…!**

When Dark touched the pendant, it began to shine with a very bright light! Dark was overwhelmed with the amount of power it released, and suddenly with a burst of light, the artwork turned itself into an orb which made its way to freedom.

"_What… was that?"_ Daisuke asked in amazement.

"Crap…_" _Dark swore. "It's worse than I'd thought…"

"What?" Daisuke asked. He only knows that he doesn't know anything about it.

"I'll explain that later in home" Dark replied, rising his trademark black wings. "Besides, you have homework to do, right?"

"_Wait!" _Daisuke halted "_What about Hiwatari-kun?" _

"_Nah, leave him be" _Dark advised, _"He'll be able to go home by himself"_

"_Uh, okay…"_

And once again those pair of black wings soared trough the night sky. But can it always stay that way?

* * *

-Niwa's residence-

Dark was back at home, and there Emiko was already waiting for him.

"So, Dark?" She asked, "How's today's thievery?"

"…" Dark was speechless, "Mission failed…"

"What? How? Is that the white wing's deeds?"

"No…" Dark muttered, "We have some bad news, Emiko. The pendant has ran away"

"What?" Emiko stared in shock. "Could that mean…?"

"Yes" Dark answered firmly "The tragedy 200 years ago may happen again"

"_What?" _Daisuke asked, "_The tragedy 200 years ago? Tell me about it, Dark"_

"Later…"

"We'll have a meeting tomorrow after school" Emiko said.

* * *

In the museum, Satoshi had already wakened up. He looked at the altar and found that the 'fang of the canines' is already gone.

"Hmph, so he had stolen it alright…" he muttered, clenching his fist slightly.

"_Unfortunately it's not like what you said, Satoshi-sama" _Krad answered, "_The artwork has ran away by itself"_

"Krad!" Satoshi growled at the voice in head, "Is it you again?!"

"_Well, Satoshi-sama, you can't blame me for anything wrong… can you? However, I did saw a possible trigger…"_

"What? A trigger?"

"_Look at the altar, if you wish to know what I did saw on it…"_

Satoshi was unsure about will he follow his alter-ego or not, but finally he took a good look at the altar. "T-this…!" Satoshi stared in shock. He didn't know what to do, or even say.

"_Isn't it interesting, Satoshi-sama? I was as surprised as you are, looking at the charm on it… "_

"Why you… the sealing circle!"

"_Didn't I say it, Satoshi-sama? You can't utterly blame me for just anything… this is not my fault…"_

"Did you really mean that?" Satoshi asked, half-suspecting his counterpart.

"_Really! Why did you always blame me? To tell the truth, I'm out with you blaming me all the time! Geez, can't you blame someone else!"_

"Wait, thinking you said that… is it my father?"

"_To think my brainless master virtually has a brain…" _Krad muttered.

"What did you say?" Satoshi asked sweetly, vein popping on his head.

"_No-nothing! Nothing at all, Satoshi-sama! But, there is something wrong… it seems there's a big danger coming… and fast_."

* * *

There! It's done!

There's a question from my friends… why the artworks are using canine-themed names? You will know the answers in later chapters… and don't worry; this will soon be interesting!

Okay, better be going before I get scolded!


End file.
